The storage of laboratory objects at very low temperatures, for example at temperatures below −160° C., typically at −196° C., is very costly and not very accessible to an automation. A storage system for low temperatures is known from EP 1 972 874, but this system is only partly suitable for truly low temperatures.
U.S. 2010/0275636 describes a vacuum-insulated storage tank for laboratory objects with which cryogenic temperatures can be achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,844 describes a storage system for cryogenic temperatures in which laboratory objects can be stored in a carrousel inside a thermally insulated storage tank.